The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to adjusting a sensor based azimuth provided by a magnetometer based inertial sensor and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to adjusting a sensor based azimuth provided by a magnetometer based inertial sensor according to position of the sun.
Acquiring an accurate azimuth may be essential for a plurality of applications, for example, navigation systems, aircrafts and/or vessels Attitude and Heading Reference Systems (AHRS), Augmented Reality applications and/or the like.
While acquiring a relative orientation data, in particular azimuth may typically be straight forward, providing an absolute azimuth with respect to a fixed reference may present significant challenges. To overcome these challenges, some of the existing systems may typically use magnetometer based sensors that may provide the current azimuth with respect to the magnetic pole of earth.